Camping:Rizzles Style
by JLTricky
Summary: Jane and maura are married and have a 3 year old daughter. So how much trouble can they all get into when the entire Rizzoli Clan decide to go camping?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The detectives of Boston Homicide usually could be found fighting crimes and solving murders, however at the moment the bullpen looked as if they all could pass out from boredom. They were all working on old case files.

" Rizzoli, my office please."

" Yes, sir ." Jane looked right at Frankie surprised to be called into her bosses office.

" Have a seat Jane your not in trouble." Cavanaugh stated as he continued," are you all set to go on your trip?"

" Yeah, pretty much. Maura has every little thing in it's own little spot." Jane stated rolling her eyes thinking of her wife.

" I wish I was going. Angela invited me but someone has to stay and work. Any way I asked you in here to tell you that you can get the doc and go ahead and head home. Enjoy that trip, look after your ma, and give peanut a hug for me."

" Yes sir. Will do. Enjoy working with korsak and Crowe."

" worst part Rizzoli isn't crowe ' before he could even finish she finished for him, " I know Pike."

Both laughing as she walked out of his office and headed straight down to the morgue.

Getting off the elevator she walked into her wife's office and instantly smiling. Walking up being her Jane wrapped her arms around her waist. " Hey, Beautiful. You almost ready to go .Cavanaugh said we could go early so we can get ready for tomorrow?"

" Yes, Jane I'll be ready in about 20 minutes or so." whining as Jane really wanted to get out of here and start her vacation. " You could go get our daughter and meet me at home. Korsak already had Jo and Bass."

"Sounds good. I'll meet you at home. " Jane leaned in to kiss her wife and when it was over Maura grabbed her wrist real quick. " Is Sean not coming now?"" oh no he isn't he's going to stay and work."

" so how many are going then?" " well us 3 , ma and Frankie, Tommy, Lydia, and TJ , and I think that's it."

" ok, I'm kind of nervous. First camping trip for peanut and myself."" I know but you both will be fine." kissing her once more, Maura finally let Jane leave to retrieve their 3 year old.

Jane arrived shortly after to walk &amp; roll early learning center. She opened her daughter's classroom and it didn't take her too long to recognize those honey blonde curls. She was Maura through and through. What she also noticed was her daughter coloring all by herself while the other kids were playing with blocks and cars.

" Peanut?" She called out trying to get her attention but it didn't work. Rolling her eyes, she tried again, " Arabella?"

This time her daughter shot right up and started running.

"Mama, look I colored in the lines."

" That's great bells. Perfectionist just like your mommy." " where's mommy?"

" she's going to meet us at home. Hurry go get your bag, remember we got a real big couple days."

" ok mama."

They soon left and as Jane was strapping Arabella in her car seat she couldn't stop thinking why her little girl was playing all by herself.

Arriving home Jane helped her daughter inside their home. Opening the door Arabella ran at her mom the same way she ran at Jane.

" Mommy." " Hi, baby girl. How was daycare.?' Picking up her daughter and tucking her hair behind her ears." Was good. Look ." handing her mommy her picture that she had shown Jane." wow, in the lines. Look at you, my baby girl's growing up." " no way. I'm still your baby." " good. Why don't you put this on the fridge." nodding her head Arebella hurried to put it on the fridge with her Barbie magnet.

Jane walked up and gave her wife a kiss." Hey you." " hi." " so we have to talk about something." Looking questionably Jane continued, " when I picked her up she was coloring by herself and all the other kids were playing together." Maura looked down, " She is way too much like me." Jane bringing Maura's chin up so she could look into her favorite hazel eyes.

" She will be fine. The friends thing will come with age and I love that she is so much like her Mommy." Blushing Maura started kissing Jane and before they knew it they were slightly making out.

" Ewwww." Arebella screamed, covering her eyes. She knew way too well that her moms were very affectionate with each other but she was at the cooties age and to her ma was just like a boy and had cooties.

" Sorry Sweetie. I know cooties." Maura stated shrugging Jane to let her go as she went to start dinner.

That night after dinner and packing the car for everything they would need for their camping trip so they could leave bright and early the next day, the two mother's had just finished giving their daughter her bath and was current tucking her in.

" You excited to go camping peanut?" Jane asked while pulling the covers up.

" Yeah, get to see Nona." Jane rolled her eyes.

To Angela Arebella was every bit her princess.

" sleep tight baby girl. You have so much fun coming your way." Maura came in a gave her mini me hugs and kisses goodnight.

" Night, Peanut. " as Jane got her hugs and kisses as well.

" Night mommies. Love you. Can't wait for campin."

" we love you more." They both said as Maura turned on her nightlight and then Jane cracked her door and they bother presented to get ready for bed them selves.

They got ready for bed and both slide into their respective sides of their bed. Jane cuddling her wife and couldn't help but ask," You ready for tomorrow with the whole Rizzoli clan?"

" yea, I believe so. What could go wrong Jane? It's camping."

" You never went camping with the Rizzoli's." Laughing a little while Maura just rolled her eyes.

Both soon falling asleep knowing a busy day of travel awaited them.

Please Review. Not quite sure if I love this story or not and bare with me on my 3rd fic. Thanks xoxo Jess!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following morning Maura awoke to her alarm going off at 6 am. They had packed everything the night before and planed on being on the road by 8. Rolling over and see a still fast asleep Jane she knew from experience that there was only one way to wake a sound asleep Jane. She scooted towards her and started kissing up her wives neck until she finally reached her lips. Giving them a quick peck she leaned over and whispered in Jane's ear, "Honey I'm going to take a shower. You have to get up by the time I'm out or we won't leave when we wanted to." Jane just mumbles something that sounded close to an okay. She knew it only took her around 5 minutes to get ready. Knowing her wife all too well Jane decided to get up and ready and get their daughter up and feed. Arabella in the morning was the same as Jane, very difficult.

Opening her daughter's bedroom door and turned on the light she walked over and started soothing her daughter awake." Come on sweetie it's time to get up, were going camping remember?" brushing Arabella's hair Jane couldn't help but think she looked so much like Maura." Bells you have to get up so we can surprise mommy." still nothing she brought out the big guns, "you'll get to see Nonna once we get to the campsite." Just like that and she saw two very bright hazel eyes." Morning pumpkin."

"Hi, mama."" we have to get you dressed and get some breakfast so we can surprise mommy. She thinks were still in bed. You with me." Nodding her head yes Arabella had one more thing to add," But I want out cereals." "Ok, coco puffs it is."" Yay." Jumping into her mama's arms they went off to dress Arabella and get breakfast.

Pouring them both bowls of coco puffs Jane heard the shower being turned off and smiled at her daughter.

"How soon do you think it will take her to realize were both up and eating breakfast?" Arabella shrugged her shoulders, 'Maybe 5 minutes." Jane shook her head," nah I giver her 15 minutes." Mean while. Maura had just got out of the shower fully expecting to have to wake her wife again but when she walked out of her bathroom completely ready for the day she didn't see anything but her fully made bed. Smiling she went to wake her daughter and get her ready thinking Jane went for a run. Opening her daughter's bed she noticed that she wasn't there either. Walking to the kitchen she saw her wife and daughter eating what she called was not a healthy start to the day. "Ahh I was right bells 15 minutes." "No fair mama." "You know what my prize is." Shrugging her shoulders she pointed to her cheek wanting her daughter to give her a kiss. Jumping up Arabella gave her mama her prize. "Can I have one of those?" Maura asked piping in. "Of course". Jane strolled over to her wife but she put up her hand to stop her." I meant from bells. You get nothing you feed her coco puffs." Jane whined as Arabella gave her mommy kisses.

Maura grabbed her purse, Arabella her backpack so she wasn't bored as well as her stuffed teddy, and Jane locked up. Once everyone was buckled up they headed toward the park to meet the other Rizzoli's. Looking at the clock Jane slammed her hand against the dash, "were late its 8: 20." Maura took her handed and started to rub it. Jane just thought what a great start.

They arrived at the campsite at a little after noon and Arabella was fast asleep clutching her teddy Mr. Bubbles. All the other Rizzoli's had arrived and had already set all their things up and everything that was going to be shared. Tommy, Lydia, and T.J. in one tent, Angela in her own, and Frankie in his because he would be having his new girlfriend join them later in the week. "Tommy and Frankie please come help me with everything and the tent." They both got up as Maura got Arabella out and carried her to where Angela and Lydia were sitting. She sat rocking her daughter as they small chatted.

"Aunt Jane can I help too?" T.J. was 7 and was very much in the stage as always wanting to help." Of course buddy." Within 10 minutes of Maura sitting she felt movement. "Hello my princess. Did you sleep well?" nodding her head yes and rubbing her recently tired eyes. "We Campin yet?" "Look around!" Looking around all she could do was smile and then run into the lap of her Nonna." Nonna!"

They had finished pitching the Tent and had a quick lunch. When everything had finished and everyone was finally relaxing it was shortly after 2. The girls decided to go to the beach and the boys and Jane decided to go fishing, they would meet back up at the campsite at around 6.

The Girls got to the beach. Maura and Lydia wanted to just sit and relax in the sun." Mommy I want to swim." A very impatient little one just might not let her. "I'll take you out in the water bells." Angela stated knowing Maura would enjoy a few minutes without mommy being called. "Thanks Angela. Come here baby you need sun block and your floaties." The grandmother and granddaughter went into the water some shortly time later." Oh no Lydia I just realized I have the only sun block. I sure hope they don't get too burnt out in that boat."

The fishing crew decided to rent a boat but as soon as they found a good spot they realized they had no bait so they had to go back in and get some and then row back out. It was becoming very frustrating to them all especially Jane." What else could go wrong?" She said hoping no one else heard her.

The girls decided to go back to the campsite around 6 so they could start dinner." Come on we got to get you out of those wet clothes so you don't get sick." Maura stated guiding bells into their tent. They all changed and were making a cookout over the open pit fire when they others joined them carrying all their tackle. Maura instantly noticing Jane was not happy. "Hey, what's wrong? Jane what happened?" Pulling her wife inside their tent Jane explained," First we had no bait so we had to go back in and then back out. Do you know how hard it is to fish with a 7 year old? We'll don't it sucks and look at me Maura." she asked while changing her wet clothes herself. "I got thrown over when T.J. insisted on being by his dad so we had to switch seats and I got knocked in." Maura just leaned over and kissed her wife. She noticed she was also really red but decided not to say anything just yet. Exiting their tent Arabella ran at her Mama not seeing her very much that afternoon. "Mama why you red?" turning toward Maura," am I sun burnt?" She just shook her head yes. Whispering, "I'll put aloe on you tonight."

After dinner they were all surrounding the campfire sitting in their chairs. A park ranger came over carrying flyers." Good evening everyone. My name is Ranger Kathy. We have some great family activities coming up this week here at the park. We have a movie night every night starting just as the sun goes down." the ranger handed over the flyer listing what the activities was and what day and time they were. "Hope to see you all there. Enjoy your vacation." The ranger then left and headed toward the next campsite.

"Aunt Jane when is the first activity?" T.J. wondered. "We'll look like there is a hike tomorrow around 1 and then deputy ranger course for kids 3 to 12 at the ranger's cabin and then a showing of 101 Dalmatians as the movie tomorrow night." "Can we do that stuff dad?" he then asked Tommy. "I'm sure we can and Arabella's just old enough." Wow for once it's good to be 3." Arabella stated while the rest of them all laughed at her. An hour later and it was 9 and soon Arabella and T.J. both were out. They were carried into their respective tents and changed. Angela, Frankie, Tommy, and Lydia all soon followed. Jane sat around the fire and soon was joined by her wife in warmer clothes. Maura sat on her Jane's lap. They both just stared at the fire and before Jane knew it Maura was dosing off on her chest and shoulder." Come on Babe let's go to bed." "Hmm, ok don't forget to put the fire out." Jane threw some water over the fire before it was out.

Entering their tent she quickly changed and then Maura put some aloe on her burns before dosing off again before Jane had enough time to turn the flashlight off. Jane laid on the left and Maura on the right. Arabella laid fast asleep between the two. Jane leaned over and kissed her wife's forehead and then her daughter's cheek. " Goodnight. I love you both." she didn't expect a response, both her girls were sound asleep and before she dosed off herself she couldn't help but think not too bad a day hopefully tomorrow will be just as good. What else could go wrong?

Sorry for the delay in update. I have been busy with family stuff. I hope you all like this chapter. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I tried to make this chapter a little different than the first. Update again as soon as I can. Please Review. Every little helps. Xoxo Jess~


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone sorry for the delay in update. Ihave had some family things going on. my grandfather passed away so been dealing with a lot. Plus, i had a bit of writers block but i hope you all like the update. Please be nice about it and please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!

Chapter 3

All the Rizzoli's had slept great that is of course until Jane was awaken at around 5am. "Mama?" Trying quietly not to wake her mother. "What, is it bells?" Jane asked rubbing her very sleepy eyes." I got to go potty." Rolling her eyes and as quiet as possible she threw on a sweatshirt for her and Arabella. Shoes were added and once they had got finished it was very close to 6 and the sun was starting to rise. They got back to the campsite and back in the tent. Arabella was quickly fast asleep again. As soon as she had got back under the covers, Maura rolls over," Oh good your already up. Can you go start the fire again? I bet its cold out there." Taking a deep breath, "The things I do for you." She quickly got dressed for the day and did exactly as her wife asked. She starts the fire and thinks to herself, "They both are wrapped around my fingers." Going through the things Maura and her mother had packed she quickly smiles. Eyeing the instant coffee, "I will for sure need you today." starting a pot on the fire.

The family had decided to go on the ranger's hike for the day Angela and Lydia decided to stay at the campsite; they agreed they would fix lunch and that it would be ready when they returned. Maura sprayed Arabella and T.j. with bug spray and herself. The others didn't think too. Jane hoisted her daughter on her shoulders and they were off. After an hour they arrived at an amazing waterfall that was one of the parks attractions. Frankie and Tommy were playing with the kids so Jane and Maura decided to take some time alone. Wrapping her arms around her wife's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder they both were enjoying the waterfall." It sure is Beautiful." Maura spoke first looking at the fall. "It sure is." Jane agreed but she wasn't really looking at anything but Maura. Kissing her neck, Maura turned in Jane's arms, "You missed." Grabbing Jane's cheeks she kissed her and Jane undoubtedly kissed right back. They started getting pretty hot and heavy when they were interrupted by a screeching cry.

It wasn't just any scream it was their daughter's hurt scream. Running they found her with the others surrounding her. She was crying hysterically. Maura quickly became mommy and doctor all in one. Cradling her daughter and making sure she wasn't too hurt. "What happened?" Jane asked her brothers and nephew. "We were playing tag and T.J was it he was chasing her and she tripped over that rock sticking out of the ground. She feel and next thing we knew she was screaming. Jane it was an accident." Frankie being the responsible one explained what had happened to his little niece. "Tommy hand me the backpack I got a small first aid kit in it." Tommy just nodded and retrieved the bag. "Maur is she going be ok?" "Yes, Jane she's going to be ok a few scraps on her knees from the dirt and a bump on her head. Nothing a Disney Frozen band aid won't fix." Smiling at her daughter knowing it was her favorite movie. Whispering to Arabella as she applied the bandage," tell mama your ok she'll worry other wise." Kissing the bandage Arabella ran to her mama, "I'm ok mama. Can I piggyback ride back?" Jane nodded kissing her bump that was on her head. On there way back to the camp site it was as if she hadn't got hurt at all, running and jumping with TJ. T.j. being independent ran ahead of everyone else. They had finally caught up and Maura instantly knowing what he was standing in yelled at him," T.j. please get out of that, that's poison ivy." He jumped and started itching. Maura again retreated to her bag and started applying calamine lotion to her nephew.

Returning to the campsite Angela and Lydia were told the story of their day and why Arabella had bruises and T.j. was covered in pink lotion. They all then ate the lunch the two Rizzoli women had cooked. Deciding on relaxing a little Bella took a nap they guys fished while the girls including Jane this time played Canasta. Around 2pm Arabella woke from her nap wanting to know what they were going to do now that she was up. They agreed on the Junior Ranger course however T.j. refused not wanting other kids to make fun of him in pink lotion. So the other Rizzoli's stayed behind and Arabella was ok with that." I get to spend time with just my mommies." They walked with Bella in the middle holding hands over to the ranger's station.

Walking in they approached the ranger's desk. "Hi, sweetie. What's your name and how old are you?" The ranger asked. Looking up at her mommies they nodded and she answered," Arabella Rizzoli and I'm 3." "We'll you are too cute. Are these your mommies?" She nodded answering. The ranger introduced herself to Jane and Maura and showed them to the room where the 3 to 5 year old would have their course. Once they had settled in the ranger began to explain and teach them all about the nature and park they were staying in. They played games and drew pictures. They were to be asked one question that the ranger had answered threw the class and if correct they would be presented with a junior ranger badge and handbook about everything the ranger had taught. One by one their names were called. Maura noticing Arabella was shaking." sweetie you ok?" she just shook her head no. Eyeing Jane she knew it was mama to the rescue. "what's wrong peanut?" Arabella looking up at Jane," I'm nervous mama." " wWhy? There is no reason to be nervous." Arabella looked right into her mama's eyes, "I don't want to be wrong I want a badge just like you." The ranger then called her name she was last to answer her question. Walking to the ranger, Jane and Maura both looked at each other both thinking please don't be wrong." Ok Arabella are you ready?" The ranger asked. Nodding her head yes the question was asked," ok, Arabella what plant should you never touch?" She smiled so big even showing off her dimples. She sure was happy she had a very goofy cousin. She answered proudly," poison Ivy." She was handed her badge and handbook. Running back she was picked up by her mama and Jane just couldn't help but think looking at her wife and daughter how did I get so lucky.

Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks to all who reviewd, followed and favorited. Xoxo~ Jessica


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hello everyone so sorry it's been so long since my last update. I seem to have huge writers block when it comes to this fic so I have decided to n just make this a mini fic and this will be the last chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. I have a new fic idea and it's much easier to write. Enjoy the end!

Maura had waked before everyone else. They would be going home today and their mini vacation would be over. She knew Jane hadn't had very good mornings camping and decided to let her sleep and go start breakfast for everyone. Just as she was getting finished she heard someone getting up in her tent and went and unzipped the tent and was meeting with her mini me.

"Good morning baby. You sleep well?" Arabella just nodded grabbing for her mommy to pick her up.

"We have to be quiet bells. I was going to let mama sleep in. ok?" "Okay mommy." Feeding her daughter breakfast and am sippy cup of milk, the rest of the Rizzoli's were up besides Jane. Maura decided that Ady would be the perfect one to wake your her mama.

" Ady be real quiet and go wake your mama." Maura asked and with a huge smile on ady entered their tent.

" mama?" nothing. " Mama?" she tried again but there was still nothing and this time she screamed." MAMA." She was so loud everyone outside the tent could hear her and Maura worried Jane would be mad at her. Before she could go and check she was meet with her wife carrying their daughter both with great big smiles on. "So what's for breakfast?" leaning over and kissing Maura on the cheek.

The rest of the Rizzoli's had packed and were all leaving. Angel and Frankie were first and followed by Lydia, Tommy and T.j. The Rizzoli- Isles family was last. They were all packed and Arabella was skipping rocks in the lake with her mommy's right behind her. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and couldn't help be notice , ' she sure did like camping. How was your first camping trip?" " I had so much fun and seeing her so happy how could I not be. Let's do this again sometime real soon." " You bet and I agree I don't think she has gone this whole time without a smile." They kissed quickly and were ready to hit the road.

"Arabella come on baby time to go home." running at her mommy, Maura put her in her car seat and they were all off.

They Arrived home late and had decided to unpack the car the following day. Arabella was fast asleep and while Maura unlocked the door Jane carried her in. Tucking Arabella in Jane couldn't help but notice on her daughter's shirt was her Deputy ranger badge. Whispering in her sleep she said softly ," Love you both mommies." And before they could respond she was out again. Closing the door behind, Jane looked at Maura and said " we love you too."

Later that night while Jane and Maura were lying in bed, cuddling like they did every night Jane whispered to Maura, " let's have another?" " What do you mean dear? Another camping trip?" " No Maur another baby." Maura turned over so she could look into Jane's eyes and just like they did years ago when Jane proposed Maura's eyes were bright and knew Jane was serious. " yes, ok let's have another." kissing each other. " Okay let's start now." kissing up her wife's neck. " JANE! "

That's all. I hoped you enjoyed the mini fic. Sorry I couldn't continue it was hard to write. I have already started to write a new fic it's a once upon a time fic and I promise more Rizzles will come when I have no writers block in that area. Again sorry for any mistake and please review love hearing from everyone. XOXO ~ Jess


End file.
